


What He Doesn't Know

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of rough sex, Trickster S/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: Death is upset with you over a rigged card game.





	What He Doesn't Know

“You cold bitch,” Death growled with burning eyes.

You smiled up at him as you adjusted the hem of his new sweater, “We agreed that you have to wear a shirt when it’s cold before you take someone’s eye out.”

The black sweater was flattering on him, making him seem less emaciated than he normally looked, with purple letters that read, “Bye, Felicia”. You didn’t know why he was fussing so much over it.

“Bye Felicia is a really snarky way to tell someone to get out of your face, I thought you would like it. And it’s black. I don’t think you know how hard it is to find anything in your size that won’t make you look like Paul Bunyan.”

“I’m not talking about the damned sweater, [y/n]!” He was positively fuming now. It didn’t shake you, he was a drama queen when it came to emotional displays. If it weren’t a facade and he was well and truly angry, he wouldn’t be here at all.

“It’s dinner with my mom and brothers. Stop being so extra.” You used slang around him in a desperate hope that he would some day use it. One of your dreams was to hear the Reaper talk like an old queen.

“You know what I’m talking about.” You knew he knew you cheated at the game that landed him in the role of “boyfriend” in the hellish play that was meeting your family. He just didn’t know how you cheated. Yet.

“You can’t cheat at Uno. You’re just mad because you lost, old man.” You absolutely could cheat at Uno, and you were so good at it that his ever vigilant Nephilim eyes didn’t even see your sleight of hand.

With a long suffering sigh he pressed his forehead to yours, “I love you. Too bad you’re a liar.”

You kissed his mask softly, “Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you with my life. More importantly I trust you with my secrets.” His fingers knotted in your hair, “But don’t think for a minute I believe anything that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours.”

A strange smile stretched across your lips, “You know me so well.”

“As I said, I unfortunately love you.” The squeeze of his hands pulled you hair and head back to bare your throat to him. It was a promise that you would be properly reprimanded later.

It was the part you loved most about him: he wanted to be challenged, he wanted to be seduced by your wit, and he wasn’t happy until he felt that he had won, which wasn’t until you begged his name. It wasn’t really, you thought his sense of humor was a lot better, but the former was the only thing on your mind when you met his fiery eyes. Rough though he may be when he felt the need to dominate, you knew he would stop if he felt as if he was going too far or if you were in distress. You still remembered his visceral shout of horror when your back popped during your first night together.

Lowering his head until his covered lips were by your ear, he hissed, “Chess next time. At least I know you can’t cheat at that.” He let go of your hair and touched his cold cheek to yours before he started to head for the door. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” You remained stoic as you grabbed your keys.

Of course you knew how to cheat at chess. There wasn’t a game made on Earth, and even some that weren’t, that you couldn’t in some way manipulate to your advantage. That’s what he got for leaving you alone with Vulgrim for so long.

But he didn’t know that. Yet.


End file.
